Werewolf of Mine
by wind scarlett
Summary: Demi menyibak kasus pembunuhan para wanita muda tengah malam, baik Hancock dan Zoro sama-sama melakukan tindakan radikal, yakni memanggil werewolf dari Dunia Kegelapan dan mendatangi sang vampir itu sendiri. Multi pairing.


**Catatan: **seperti biasa idenya muncul pas lagi chat bareng Eleamaya di facebook. Udah lama mau bikin sih, tapi plotnya dulu masih berantakan. Kisah ini terinspirasi oleh _Vampire Princess Miyu, Inuyasha,_ dan _Underworld, _dan masih banyak lagi. Asyik juga kalo berseri sih, tapi tidak ada waktu ah, jadi sementara one shot aja dulu. ^^

**Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Werewolf of Mine**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin malam bulan Oktober yang dingin berhembus kencang ketika beberapa gadis muda tengah berbisik-bisik dengan wajah takut sekaligus malu-malu. Wajah dan jemari para gadis-gadis itu memerah karena udara yang membekukan dan perlahan merayap menjalari kulit yang tidak tertutupi oleh jaket dan syal, namun mereka berusaha tidak mengindahkan semua itu. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang jauh lebih penting daripada percintaan yang romantis bagi para murid perempuan Akademi Kuja. Demi percintaan sempurna yang mereka impikan, mereka rela melakukan ritual yang selama ini telah dijalankan selama bertahun-tahun secara sembunyi-sembunyi tengah malam itu.

Sudah menjadi salah satu ritual yang terkenal di Akademi Kuja bahwa tengah malam di bawah sinar rembulan terang di antara hutan bambu, apabila kau berdiri menunggu di pinggir Danau Calm Belt sembari terus menyebut mantra _kekasih kekasih datanglah_, seseorang berjubah hitam akan mendatangimu. Saat itu kau harus memberikan sebuah benda yang paling kau sukai, dan percintaanmu akan sukses sebagai balasannya.

"Benda yang kau sukai dapat berupa apa saja, tapi kalau kau berbohong tentu saja kau akan gagal." Margaret tersenyum saat memberitahukan hal itu kepada teman-temannya. Angin memainkan rambut pirangnya yang tebal ke samping, namun dengan cepat Margaret mengeratkan jaket yang sedang dipakainya. Dingin yang menusuk tulang, pikirnya miris.

"Sungguhkah itu, Margaret?" Blue Fan bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. Kedua mata birunya yang besar membelalak saat Margaret mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya berseri-seri. "Ya! Aku pergi duluan, kalau begitu!"

"Semoga sukses!" Ran menyemangati teman satu kamarnya yang mungil.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai cepat kembali, aku menanti giliranku loh!" Boa Sandersonia melambaikan tangannya yang besar ke arah Blue Fan. Blue Fan membalas lambaiannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tunggu aku ya!" teriaknya. "Tunggu saja!"

Bayangan Blue Fan mulai menghilang di balik rimbunnya pepohonan bambu yang menjulang tinggi di belakang hutan Akademi Kuja. Para teman-temannya menunggu, saling mengatupkan kedua tangan mereka untuk menghangatkan diri. Demi hasil yang menyenangkan, pikir mereka serempak. Bulan Februari nanti pasti dunia mereka akan berwarna pink. Namun tidak sampai beberapa menit, mendadak suara pekikan Blue Fan terdengar keras, seolah membelah seantero hutan.

_AAAAAARRRRHHHHHHH!_

Lengkingan Blue Fan membuat para temannya berlari menghampiri Danau Calm Belt. Jantung mereka berdegup kencang, takut ada hal buruk yang dapat terjadi terhadap Blue Fan. Satu demi satu mereka semua mendekati sesosok tubuh yang berbaring di atas tanah yang keras dan dingin. Kedua mata Blue Fan membelalak lebar. Ketakutan yang amat sangat tergambar dari wajah mungil itu.

"Blue Fan!" Ran menjerit keras, mendekati Blue Fan. "Blue Fan!"

Baik Sandersonia maupun Margaret menutup mulut mereka dengan keras, takut berteriak. Mereka bingung dan kalut, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Blue Fan sama sekali tidak bereaksi meskipun Ran terus menggoncang-goncang tubuhnya dengan keras. Ran tidak peduli dan terus berusaha membangunkan Blue Fan.

"Blue Fan, jawab aku!"

Mendadak Ran melepaskan pelukannya. Ia sulit mempercayai apa yang tengah ia lihat. Kedua belah sarung tangannya dipenuhi oleh darah pekat yang berwarna merah kehitaman. Rupanya darah itu mengucur deras dari leher Blue Fan. Temannya itu sudah tidak lagi bernyawa.

**.**

**.**

Dengan wajah datar petugas autopsi bernama Nico Robin menyerahkan hasil penyelidikannya kepada atasannya, Detektif Roronoa Zoro. Robin selalu membenci autopsi pagi hari yang mengganggu waktu tidurnya yang jarang ia nikmati, apa lagi di tengah belantara hutan seperti itu.

"Waktu kematian tengah malam pukul satu sampai dua pagi. Diakibatkan oleh gigitan—yang mungkin lebih menyerupai koyakan—sehingga korban kehabisan darah." Robin menjelaskan dengan seksama, sementara Zoro membaca laporan yang diberikan oleh wanita itu.

**Blue Fan, 18 tahun. Siswi tingkat akhir Akademi Kuja. Penyebab kematian kehabisan darah akibat gigitan hewan buas, dengan panjang taring sekitar 10 centimeter. Membutuhkan autopsi lengkap.**

"Apa maksudnya butuh autopsi secara lebih menyeluruh?"

"Ada kejanggalan yang harus diteliti lagi, tuan pendekar." Robin menjawab dengan senyuman misteriusnya. Ia senang sekali menggoda pria yang gemar bermain kendo di sela-sela waktu luangnya itu. "Dan sepertinya penelitian kali ini harus disertai oleh kopi buatanmu."

"Jangan bercanda." Zoro mengibaskan laporan yang berada di tangannya dengan wajah memerah. Wanita itu memang suka sekali menggoda dirinya. Kadang ia heran dalam situasi genting seperti ini bagaimana Robin masih bisa berkelakar. Pembunuhan—pasti pembunuhan—dengan kondisi dan ciri-ciri yang sama selama tiga bulan berturut-turut. Korbannya selalu wanita muda, dan selalu bersangkutan dengan pria itu. Sialan, rutuknya dalam hati.

"Oh, apa yang tengah berada dalam pikiranmu?" Robin menyentuh wajah Zoro dengan pelan. "Jangan gegabah lagi, tuan pendekar. Terakhir kau sempat kena detensi dari Mihawk, bukan?"

"Jangan singgung masalah itu lagi."

Robin tertawa menggoda dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling pinggang Zoro. "Ufufufu, kalau begitu kau harus mengabiskan malam ini di apartemenku sebagai bukti perkataanmu dua hari lalu."

"Kita sedang bekerja, ja—jangan macam-macam!"

Kedua petugas kepolisian itu tengah berdebat dengan hebat saat seorang siswi Kuja menerobos masuk garis kuning. Para petugas tidak sanggup mencegah kemauan gadis itu. Mereka semua seperti terhipnotis, mengagumi kecantikan yang terpancar dari sosok sempurna Boa Hancock, sang pewaris sekaligus ketua dewan murid Akademi Kuja. Dengan segera mereka mengeluarkan telepon genggam dan mulai mengambil gambar secara tidak terkendali.

Wajah Hancock yang luar biasa cantik dipenuhi oleh kemarahan saat ia melihat Zoro. Gadis muda itu langsung maju dan mengangkat wajahnya dengan pongah. Jeritan para petugas mulai riuh saat Hancock melangkah mendekati Zoro.

"Apa penjelasanmu kali ini, detektif gadungan?" Nada suara Boa tinggi dan meremehkan. "Kau bilang kejadian seperti ini takkan terjadi lagi."

Pembunuhan tadi malam memang perbunuhan yang keenam yang terjadi di Akademi Kuja, meskipun dalam data Zoro, ini sudah kejadian yang ke dua puluh lima sepanjang tiga bulan terakhir. Bukannya ia tidak berusaha, tapi bukti-bukti yang ada selalu tidak cukup kuat, sekaligus tidak adanya kesaksian yang memadai.

"Jawab aku!" Hancock memerintah tanpa pandang bulu, sekalipun Zoro jauh lebih tua daripada dirinya. "Kenapa kau diam saja, bodoh!"

Zoro malas meladeni gadis yang sombong luar biasa seperti Hancock. Ia hendak beranjak dari sana saat mendadak Hancock merebut data yang berada di dalam tangannya. Gadis itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat ia membaca kertas-kertas laporan yang berada di tangan Zoro.

"Oh, jadi ini saja yang kau kerjakan selama dua bulan?" mata Hancock dengan cepat meneliti data yang dimiliki oleh Zoro. Ia menyadari sebuah nama yang terus berada di dalam data Zoro. _Tidak salah lagi. Pasti dia. Pasti dia pelakunya. _"Hei!"

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu Robin merebut kembali data Zoro dari Hancock. Wajah misterius itu tersenyum penuh arti. "Data ini bukan mainan gadis kecil sepertimu, Hancock-sama."

Hancock mendengus kesal lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

Ruangan perpustakaan tua yang jarang dimasuki itu tidak lagi gelap gulita setelah Nenek Nyon menaruh lilinnya di tengah meja. Penjaga akademi yang nyaris berusia seratus tahun itu sudah bertahun-tahun menjaga stabilitas dan keamanan Akademi Kuja. Ia juga tidak bisa tinggal diam saat menyaksikan Akademi tercintanya mulai dilanda oleh pembunuhan-pembunuhan keji yang terus terjadi belakangan. Hancock mulai merinding saat Nenek Nyon mengeluarkan pisau dari balik jubah cokelatnya.

"Apa maumu, hai nenek tua?" Hancock mundur beberapa langkah. "Sudah kubilang bahwa detektif tolol itu menduga bahwa pelakunya adalah Sanji, pemilik Restoran Baratie yang selalu dikunjungi oleh murid-murid akademi ini, lantas kenapa…"

"Hancock-sama, tahukah kau siapa sebenarnya leluhur kita?" wajah Nenek Nyon terlihat sangat mengerikan saat terkena sinar lilin yang temaram. "Kita semua, para wanita pewaris keluarga Kuja setengahnya berasal dari darah manusia serigala."

"Apa—apa maksudmu berbohong seperti itu di saat seperti ini! Dan jauhkan pisau itu dariku! Kan sudah kubilang bahwa…" Hancock ketakutan saat Nenek Nyon mulai mendekatinya dengan pisau terhunus yang siap menusuk siapapun. Siapapun… hanya mereka berdua yang berada di perpustakaan yang tertutup, lagipula Nenek Nyon sempat menguncinya tadi. "Jangan mendekatiku!"

"Pembunuhan yang terjadi sekarang ini bukanlah pembunuhan biasa. Ini perbuatan para makhluk gelap terkutuk, moster mengerikan yang telah menjadi musuh kita selama berabad-abad, Hancock-sama. Nah, berikan tanganmu."

"Aku belum mau mati, nenek sinting!" Hancock berseru keras dengan wajah ketakutan. Nenek Nyon tadi sore memasuki kamarnya dan berkata akan membantunya menyelesaikan masalah. Siapa yang dapat mengira bahwa ia akan dibunuh? "Kubilang jangan mendekat!"

Nenek Nyon mengacuhkan peringatan Hancock dan menggoreskan pisaunya ke telapak tangan gadis itu. Hancock hanya bisa terdiam saat pisau Nenek Nyon dipenuhi oleh darah, darahnya yang berharga.

"KAU INI! DASAR NENEK TUA GILA!" Hancock langsung menutupi tangannya yang berdarah. "DASAR GILA!"

Nenek Nyon menutup mata dan mulai membaca mantra. "_Tuanku sang pemilik kuasa dalam kegelapan, pewaris leluhur agung keluarga Kuja meminta bantuanmu dengan perjanjian darah_…"

Mendadak sekeliling Hancock dan Nenek Nyon mulai dikelilingi oleh bara api berwarna merah kehijauan yang berkilat dan menyambar-nyambar dengan liar. Hancock mendesis saat dari tengah putaran api yang menggila itu mulai terbentuk sesosok tubuh berwarna merah kecoklatan.

"_Perjanjian darah mengikat sampai keabadian, selama-lamanya. Pinjamkanlah sedikit kuasamu dan sudilah kiranya Engkau naik ke bumi_…"

Hancock nyaris berteriak saat api di sekeliling mereka mendadak membara dan membesar dengan cepat, seolah menghanguskan segalanya. Sosok tubuh itu kini jelas terlihat. Di hadapan Hancock, berdiri seorang pria berwajah ceria dengan senyum lebar yang sepintas agak berlebihan. Pakaian pria itu santai sekali, vest merah dipadu dengan jins biru selutut. Kedua mata pria itu memandangnya dengan heran.

_Bagaimana ada pria di Akademi Kuja? Lagipula wajah bodoh macam apa itu?_

"Siapa yang memanggilku ke sini, sih?" sosok itu mengerutkan wajahnya dengan kesal. "Ah! Aku kan sedang asyik-asyiknya makan daging tadi!"

"Apakah anda ini pewaris Kerajaan Manusia Serigala?" Nenek Nyon maju mendekati pria tersebut. "Aku penjaga perjanjian antara keluarga Kuja dan Kerajaan Manusia Serigala, namaku Nenek Nyon."

"Shishishi…" pemuda tersebut tertawa lepas. "Namaku Monkey. D Luffy."

"Sekarang ini paduka yang mulia berada di bumi, dunia atas tempat para manusia tinggal dan menetap. Kuharap paduka bisa menolong kami menyelesaikan masalah yang telah diperbuat oleh kaum vampir yang biadab itu."

Hancock hanya bisa terdiam. _Apa maksudnya dengan vampir? Kenapa si nenek tua memanggil pria tolol itu dengan sebutan yang mulia? Ini… ini apa maksudnya?_

"Hei, nek, apa kau bisa menyediakan daging? Daging yang sangat banyak? Aku benar-benar lapar nih!" Luffy tidak mempedulikan ucapan Nenek Nyon. "Lapaaaarrrr…"

Ketika sang pewaris Kerajaan Manusia Serigala yang bernama Luffy itu tengah menyantap panganan daging luar biasa besar yang disiapkan secara mendadak oleh Enishida, Nenek Nyon perlahan menjelaskan semuanya.

Selama berabad-abad keluarga Kuja telah menjalin hubungan yang saling menguntungkan dengan Kerajaan Manusia Serigala dari Dunia Kegelapan di bawah sana. Bukanlah sebuah rahasia bahwa tidak pernah ada gadis yang terlahir dalam garis keluarga para manusia serigala. Para manusia serigala dewasa harus mencari pasangan mereka dari dunia manusia, ataupun keluarga monster lainnya. Keluarga Kuja selama ini selalu memberikan pasangan untuk mereka, dengan jaminan bahwa kelak keluarga mereka akan dibantu bila ada kesulitan.

"Jadi apa maksudnya kau memberikan darahku untuk… maksudmu kau telah menawarkanku untuk menjadi pengantin makhluk goblok semacam—semacam dia?" Hancock marah-marah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Luffy yang terus saja makan tanpa henti. "Kembalikan dia dan batalkan perjanjian itu!"

"Darah sudah tumpah, perjanjian sudah terjalin." Nenek Nyon seenaknya bicara. "Lagipula harusnya kau bersyukur, dengan sifat jelek begitu bisa saja kau tidak bisa mendapatkan jodoh."

"Dasar nenek tua jahanam! Aku ini luar biasa cantik!"

**.**

**.**

Malam itu udara masih saja dingin, menusuk sampai ke tulang. Dengan langkah pelan Kikyo terus melangkah dari Asrama Akademi Kuja. Dengan cekatan ia melompati pagar berduri yang membatasi Akademi Kuja dengan kediaman penduduk sekitar. Daerah samping asrama memang cenderung ramai dibanding bagian belakang yang dekat dengan hutan rimbun.

Brengsek, dingin sekali malam ini…"

Kikyo mempercepat langkahnya. Karena kalah sewaktu bertaruh poker di asrama, maka Kikyo terpaksa harus membeli makanan kecil di supermarket terdekat. Malam Jumat biasanya mereka menonton kartun di televisi bersama-sama. Tidak pas rasanya bila menonton tanpa diiringi oleh cemilan. Apalagi malam itu kartun kesukaannya akan tayang. Ah, jangan sampai ada yang tahu atau bisa turun wibawanya sebagai ketua asrama. Mendadak ada perasaan aneh yang muncul, dan rasanya sangat tidak enak.

"Siapa di sana?"

Kikyo merasa bahwa ia tengah diikuti. Ada seseorang di belakangnya, namun tidak ada siapapun saat ia menoleh ke belakang. Ia tahu bahwa banyak terjadi pembunuhan di akademi, namun pembunuhan itu hanya terjadi di sekeliling hutan, bukannya di kawasan yang cukup ramai begitu. Lagipula malam itu bulan bersinar sangat terang.

Seseorang tengah berada tidak jauh dari Kikyo. Rambut pirangnya perlahan tertiup oleh angin. Senyum bengis terpancar dari wajahnya. _Malam ini pasti menyenangkan… _

"AHHHH!"

Kikyo menjerit saat seseorang mendadak menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan keras ke jalan. Jari-jari panjang yang lentik itu menutup seluruh mulutnya, membuatnya sulit bernapas. Jantungnya berdenyut-denyut dengan kencang, berdentam-dentam seolah nyaris meledak. Kikyo langsung berontak dan berusaha sekuat tenaga membalikkan tubuhnya, namun apa daya, tidak ada perubahan yang berarti. Kikyo masih terus saja melawan.

"Tidak ada gunanya melawanku."

"Mpphhh!"

Kikyo berusaha meloloskan diri, tapi cengkraman orang itu sangat kuat. Kikyo sendiri adalah pemenang panahan dan yudo tingkat akademi. Kekuatannya melebihi perempuan biasa, tapi ia tak berdaya melawan orang itu. Kedua mata orang itu berkilat di bawah cahaya bulan.

"Santapan yang lezat." Orang itu menjilat leher Kikyo dengan sangat bernafsu. Kedua tangannya mengunci gerakan gadis malang itu dengan kuat. "Darahmu pasti terasa sangat manis. Sayang aku tidak boleh melahap hatimu…"

Kikyo memberontak ketakutan. Ia belum ingin mati. Masih banyak yang ia ingin kerjakan di dunia ini. Makhluk itu mulai menusukkan taringnya yang tajam ke leher Kikyo. Kikyo menjerit tertahan. _Gila, dia bukan manusia! Dia bukan manusia! Seseorang… tolong aku!_

CRASSSSHHHH!

Kikyo kaget saat melihat sesosok makluk lain yang besar dan berwarna cokelat menghantam penyerangnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Sosok itu mencabik-cabik penyerangnya tanpa ampun. Cipratan darah hitam tumpah, membanjiri area itu dengan hujan darah.

"Siapa… kau?" suara parau penyerangnya berkata sebelum jatuh terkapar. Seluruh tubuhnya terbelah hancur nyaris tak bersisa. Tubuh itu benar-benar hancur.

Kikyo mengerenyitkan hidungnya saat aroma darah busuk bercampur dengan daging yang lumat. Ia sempat melihat Hancock-sama yang berlari dari arah depan sebelum ia menutup mata. Wajahnya yang cantik itu terus terpaku di benaknya. _Mungkinkah ia sudah mencapai nirwana dan melihat bidadarinya?_

"Syukurlah, dia selamat!"

Hancock berseru senang saat Luffy sudah kembali ke wujudnya semula. Si serigala tolol itu mendadak memecahkan jendela dan berlari begitu saja saat ia tengah asyik menonton televisi. Untunglah ia telah berhasil menyelamatkan salah satu teman baiknya. "Hebat juga kau!"

Luffy mengupil dengan santai. "Sudah seharusnya."

**.**

**.**

Zoro selalu membenci bau obat-obatan rumah sakit yang menyengat. Terakhir kali ia mendatangi rumah sakit gara-gara istri yang pecandu kopi itu menyangka dirinya hamil, ternyata hanya keracunan makanan. Kali ini ia menguatkan dirinya lagi untuk pergi ke sana. Semalam ada laporan kasus penyerangan lagi dari Akademi Kuja, dan selama kasus itu berada dalam tanggungannya, mau tak mau ia harus pergi.

"Bukankah tidak boleh merokok di rumah sakit, Smoker?" Zoro memperingatkan atasannya yang sangat menyukai rokok itu. "Lagipula ini kasusku. Apa Mihawk juga menugaskanmu ke sini?"

Smoker atasan Zoro di Departemen Kriminal dan sudah sangat ahli di bidangnya. Setengah tahun belakangan ini Smoker telah ditugaskan untuk menyelesaikan kasus penculikan dan pencurian mayat di wilayah North Blue. Oleh karena itu, Zoro sangat heran melihat Smoker yang berada di tempat yang sama dengannya.

"Kasus kita saling berkaitan." Smoker berkata dengan tegas. "Orang bodoh mana yang melarang merokok di rumah sakit sih?"

"Ehem!" Dr. Hiluluk dan asistennya Chopper muncul dari balik pintu. Wajah Smoker langsung berubah pucat sepersekian detik. Baik Zoro ataupun Tashigi, asisten Smoker berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tawa. "Merokok itu merusak kesehatan, Tuan Smoker."

"Oh…"

"Dr. Hogback telah mempersilakan anda untuk langsung mendatangi kantornya di lantai empat. Tuan Roronoa Zoro, silahkan ikuti saya." Dr. Hiluluk memberi perintah seraya menunjukkan kamar Kikyo, korban serangan tadi malam. "Maaf karena anda hanya bisa masuk sendirian, saat ini pasien saya masih sangat syok dan labil…"

"Shishishishi…" Luffy memasangkan sumpit di antara hidung dan mulutnya. Dengan susah payah dia berkata. "Lihat kemampuanku ini!"

Kikyo bersusah payah menahan diri agar tidak terlalu banyak tertawa, sedangkan Hancock yang duduk tidak jauh darinya tertawa geli. Baik Dr. Hiluluk, Chopper, maupun Zoro hanya bisa berdiam diri sebentar karena syok.

_Bagaimana bisa korban serangan makhluk buas tadi malam sekarang tertawa-tawa dengan ceria begini?_

"Nona dan pemuda yang di sana, kalian sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan untuk memasuki ruangan ini! Bagaimana mungkin kalian seenaknya saja…" Dr. Hiluluk langsung geleng-geleng kepala. "Siapa yang memperbolehkan kalian untuk…"

"Paman berwajah aneh di luar sana yang memperbolehkan kami masuk kok!" Luffy menunjuk Hanyabal yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di dekat pintu sambil mengambil gambar Hancock. "Memangnya kenapa sih?"

Dr. Hiluluk tentu saja tidak berkutik melawan perintah dari wakil direktur rumah sakit. Dengan menahan kesal ia meminta Hancock dan Luffy untuk pergi. "Baiklah, tapi sekarang ini kalian harus keluar."

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak ingin berada di sini lebih lama." Hancock mencibir dengan sombong sambil mengangkat dagunya. Ia beranjak menuju pintu keluar diikuti oleh Luffy.

Dr. Hiluluk menoleh ke arah Zoro dan menyilakan petugas itu untuk mengambil data yang ia perlukan. Selalu saja ada tipe manusia yang bermacam-macam di dunia ini, pikirnya. Zoro menghela napas dan mulai menanyai Kikyo.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam?"

Kikyo pun mulai menceritakan pengalamannya, semuanya kecuali perihal makhluk berwarna cokelat kemerahan yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Hancock-sama telah memintanya untuk merahasiakan penyelamatnya, dan sebagai salah satu pengikut—teman, sebagai salah satu teman Hancock, Kikyo merasa berkewajiban untuk menuruti perkataan Hancock meskipun dia tidak tahu alasan Hancock meminta hal itu.

**.**

**.**

Zoro kembali dengan wajah muram ke apartemennya malam itu. Semuanya serba tidak masuk di akal, pikirnya muram. Bagaimana mungkin makhluk penyerang itu bisa takluk begitu saja oleh makhluk lain yang berupa bayangan seperti yang telah dijelaskan oleh Kikyo? Benarkah dia tidak sempat melihat makhluk lain yang telah menyelamatkannya? Walau bagaimanapun, Kikyo telah bersaksi bahwa penyerangnya telah tewas. Dr. Hogback juga telah meyakinkannya bahwa sisa tubuh makhluk itu nyaris tidak bisa dikenali.

Instingnya selalu berkata bahwa pembunuh yang ia hadapi bukanlah manusia biasa. Pembunuh itu pasti monster. Benar, monster kejam perengut nyawa manusia. Zoro kembali menghela napas dalam-dalam. Sudahlah, yang penting semua ini telah berakhir. Drama mencekam selama tiga bulan belakangan ini telah berakhir.

Mendadak dering telepon genggam mengagetkannya. Zoro langsung bergegas menjawab panggilan itu. Memang susah jika Robin belum pindah ke apartemennya. Seharusnya istrinya itu langsung pindah setelah mereka menikah, bukannya tetap tinggal terpisah begini. Diliriknya jam dinding di ruang tamu. Sudah pukul 2 malam. Robin pasti masih berada di rumah sakit bersama Dr. Hogback. Ia telah menugaskan istrinya itu untuk ikut meneliti sisa makhluk itu, penambah bukti kasusnya. Apa wanita itu menelepon untuk sekadar memintanya membuatkan kopi?

"Halo, sayang…"

Telepon yang berada di genggamannya langsung jatuh seketika. Wajah Zoro langsung pucat saat mendengar bahwa terjadi serangan di rumah sakit dan istrinya berada dalam kondisi kritis, sementara Dr. Hogback sudah tidak bernyawa. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Zoro langsung bergegas ke rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

Seisi Akademi Kuja langsung heboh saat mendengar perihal penyerangan yang terjadi di Rumah Sakit Drum tempat Kikyo dirawat. Beruntunglah karena penyerangan itu terjadi di bangsal timur, sehingga Kikyo tidak mengalami apa-apa, akan tetapi hal itu sangat mengejutkan Hancock dan Nenek Nyon.

"Bagaimana ini? Bukankah vampir itu sudah dibunuh oleh Luffy?" Hancock bertanya dengan wajah bingung. Ia tidak mengerti semua yang sedang terjadi. "Apa vampir itu bisa hidup kembali setelah dibunuh?"

"Jangan berkata hal sebodoh itu, Hancock-sama." Nenek Nyon memperingatkan sambil membersihkan debu yang menempel di lampu kamar Hancock. "Tidak mungkin ada yang bisa lolos dari cabikan manusia serigala."

Luffy yang sedang santai memakan daging di meja mendadak berkata. "Jumlahnya memang lebih dari satu kok, baunya saja bisa tercium dari sini."

Baik Hancock dan Nenek Nyon tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Setelah beberapa lama barulah Hancock berteriak histeris. "Dasar serigala bodoh! Kenapa tidak kau habisi saja sekalian! Bagaimana jika makhluk itu mengincar nyawa para murid di sini dan juga nyawaku? Kau pikir semua daging itu gratis, hah?"

"Habis kalau lapar aku tidak ada tenaga sih. Jumlahnya juga terlalu banyak."

"TERLALU BANYAK KATAMU?"

"Hancock-sama, kau tidak boleh sekasar itu terhadap calon suamimu…"

"Aku yang secantik ini tidak pantas bersanding dengan makhluk yang bahkan bukan manusia seperti itu!" Hancock berteriak sekuat tenaga. Ia malas membayangkan bila suatu saat dirinya akan diboyong ke Dunia Kegelapan bersama Luffy. Semua ini ulah nenek tua sableng itu, seenaknya menjanjikan dirinya sebagai persembahan. Mendadak ia teringat data yang sempat ia baca sewaktu terjadi penyerangan di hutan terakhir kali. _Sanji… data Zoro telah menyebutkan bahwa dia yang bertanggung jawab atas semua penyerangan selama ini. Apa dia pemimpin para vampir itu?_

"Hei, manusia serigala bodoh! Apa kau mengenal Sanji?"

**.**

**.**

Kastil bernuansa mediterania yang didominasi oleh warna biru dan putih itu berdiri dengan megah selama berabad-abad. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu siapa penghuni pertamanya, akan tetapi semua paham bahwa pemilik kastil itu adalah sang chef luar biasa pemilik Restoran Baratie, sebuah restoran apung di pingir pantai South Blue yang bernama Sanji dan kekasihnya Nami.

Mereka baru saja pulang dari liburan dua hari di hotel bergaya romawi di New World atas desakan Nami yang ingin memborong desain ternama karya Tuan Pappug. Kekasih sang pangeran vampir itu memang paling menyukai diskon dan obral desain ternama. Sanji adalah pangeran vampir yang selama ini tinggal di dunia manusia karena nekad memilih manusia. Meskipun kini ia telah terusir dari Dunia Kegelapan, namun ia sama sekali tidak menyesal karena kebahagiaan yang tengah ia rasakan tidak dapat digantikan oleh apapun.

"Kuharap setelah ini tidak ada kekacauan lagi, apalagi moodku sedang bagus." Nami berkata ambil duduk manis di pangkuan Sanji. "Jangan kembali berurusan dengan orang itu."

Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke samping, lalu memeluk Nami dengan mesra. "Mademoiselle, tidak ada yang tidak dapat kulakukan selain memenuhi semua permintaanmu."

"Ah, kau ini memang pandai memilih kata."

"Bersamamu, aku akan menjadi penyair cinta yang paling romantis…" Sanji tersenyum hangat dan mempererat pelukannya. "Ayolah, tidak ada salahnya memberikanku sebuah ciuman?"

"Tentu saja tidak…"

"SANJI! SANJI! BANGSAT, CEPAT KELUAR KAU!"

Zoro merangsek masuk dan memukul semua pelayan dan penjaga kastil tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Ia tahu pasti pria satu itu yang bertanggung jawab atas semuanya. Semua bukti selama ini selalu mengarah kepada pria itu. Zoro pun tahu bahwa Sanji bukanlah manusia biasa. Pria pirang itu monster. Dia monster pembunuh berdarah dingin. "Cepat keluar, kau alis lingkar bangsat!"

Sanji menghela napas dengan kesal. Ia sangat membenci segala macam gangguan di saat ia tengah bermain-main dengan kekasihnya. Diputarnya bola matanya dengan marah, lalu ia berjalan ke arah lorong. Roronoa Zoro tengah berdiri di sana, dengan membawa tiga buah pedang miliknya disertai sebuah pasak kayu besar. Sanji tahu dirinya sedang berada dalam masalah, tapi tentu saja ia tidak takut. Walau bagaimanapun, ia pangeran vampir yang berusia ratusan tahun. Ia takkan bisa ditakuti oleh manusia biasa.

"Ah, si rambut lumut, senang berjumpa denganmu." Sanji menghisap rokoknya dengan santai. "Apa yang membawamu kemari kali ini?"

"Hentikan aktingmu itu, brengsek!" Zoro menatapnya dengan sangat tajam. "Apa maksudmu menyerang istriku? Dia tidak ada salah apa-apa! Harusnya kau menghadapiku!"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti?" Sanji mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa arti semua ini?"

"Kau tidak mengerti? Apa wanita simpananmu harus kubunuh dulu baru kau mengerti?"

Sanji menggeram dengan marah. Apapun itu, tidak ada yang boleh menghina wanitanya. Apapun alasannya. "Rambut lumut, kau sendiri yang meminta kematianmu."

**.**

**.**

Darah menetes perlahan dari tubuh Zoro. Tangan kirinya patah dan kepalanya sangat pening, sulit untuk berpikir lagi. Ia sudah tidak mempedulikan apa-apa, dan tak mau berpikir apa-apa. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah membalas dendam atas perlakuan Sanji terhadap istrinya.

Sementara Sanji bersusah payah mengatur napasnya. Rambut lumut sialan satu itu telah menyiram wajahnya dengan air suci, menusuknya berkali-kali dengan pedangnya, dan nyaris menghujam dadanya dengan pasak kayu. Sungguh menjijikan, tapi manusia yang satu itu memang luar biasa kuat.

"Kau benar-benar keparat, rambut lumut…" Sanji tertawa lirih. Kulit wajahnya mengelupas dan sebelah matanya nyaris keluar. "Kau benar-benar keparat sialan."

Zoro berniat akan kembali menyerang saat deringan telepon genggamnya membuatnya kaget. Ada telepon dari pusat.

Ada serangan lagi di Akademi Kuja, dan kali ini siang hari. Serangan. Siang hari. Saat ia bersama dengan Sanji.

Wajah Zoro langsung pucat pasi saat mendengar berita itu. Ia terkulai dengan lemas di lantai. _Apa selama ini Sanji bukanlah pelakunya? Tapi siapa lagi vampir selain dia?_

"Serangan lagi?" Sanji berkata dengan pelan. "Jangan samakan pendengaranku denganmu. Aku sudah mendengar penjelasan rekanmu itu. Kau menyangka bahwa akulah penyerang semua gadis itu tapi kau salah besar. Aku takkan pernah menyerang manusia tanpa alasan yang kuat, apalagi memangsa mereka."

"Yang benar saja…" Zoro menggigit bibirnya. _Apa selama ini ia telah salah mengira?_

"Tentu saja salah, kekasihku takkan pernah menyerang gadis manapun, dia terlalu berjiwa satria untuk melakukan hal itu." Nami muncul dari kamar. Ia berlari menghampiri Sanji yang terkulai lemas di dinding. "Kuakui, kau hebat sekali mampu melukai Sanji sampai seperti ini."

"Kenapa baru muncul sekarang?" Sanji mendengus pura-pura marah. Tentu saja ia tidak akan pernah marah dengan Nami. "Mademoiselle, kau tahu konsekuensinya, bukan?"

Nami menyayat lengannya dan membiarkan darahnya tumpah. Sanji langsung menyambar lengannya dan menghisap darah kekasihnya dengan dahaga yang luar biasa lapar. Kulit wajahnya yang mengelupas perlahan kembali seperti semula. Kekuatannya mulai pulih, seakan pertarungannya tadi bukanlah apa-apa. Dengan penuh kasih sayang Nami mengelus kepala kekasihnya, lalu menciumnya. Sanji hanya tertawa pelan, lalu berbisik mesra.

Zoro tertegun melihatnya. _Apa yang baru saja ia saksikan?_

Sanji menaikkan alisnya yang keriting. Ia menatap Zoro dengan serius. Ia tahu ia terus berdiam diri saja bila ada yang sedang menghancurkan nama baik kaumnya. Ia tahu kaum vampir tidak boleh sembarangan melukai manusia, apalagi yang tidak bersalah seperti para gadis-gadis itu. Meskipun bukan berarti ia tidak boleh meminum darah manusia. Darah manusia tetap merupakan kesenangannya.

"Ah, begini saja. Aku akan membantumu mencari siapa sebenarnya pelaku di balik semua ini. Sebaliknya, jangan pernah ganggu hidupku lagi. Jangan pernah."

**.**

**.**

Luffy bersusah payah bertarung melawan para vampir yang tidak terhitung banyaknya. Menurut penciumannya, mereka berjumlah kurang lebih tiga puluhan, dengan kekuatan yang jauh lebih kuat dibanding yang telah ia habisi waktu dulu. Dugaannya selama ini benar, mereka terus bersembunyi di dekat hutan belakang Akademi Kuja.

"HYAAAHHHH!" Luffy mencabik jantung para vampir itu, namun mereka masih terus bergerak dan menghantamnya tanpa henti. Tapi bukan Pewaris Kerajaan bila ia lemah begitu. Dengan tenaga yang luar biasa kuat, Luffy mengoyak tubuh para vampir itu, satu persatu tanpa ampun.

"Luffy, di belakangmu!" Hancock berteriak dari dalam mobil. Ia bersikeras akan mengantar Luffy, dan sekarang ia tengah berada dalam kesulitan yang maha besar. Para vampir itu tengah menghancurkan mobilnya, merangsekkan badan mobilnya hingga ia terhimpit. Hancock berteriak memanggil-manggil Luffy dengan susah payah.

"Hancock!" Luffy berteriak dalam wujud manusia serigalanya dan membuka mobil Hancock dengan mudah. Dengan cekatan ia mengeluarkan Hancock dan menggendongnya ke atas pohon. Dada Hancock seketika berdegup keras kala berada dalam dekapan Luffy. Rasanya ia benar-benar senang.

Hancock dengan cepat menggeleng dengan wajah merona. _Bukan waktunya berpikir seperti ini! Ia tidak boleh memikirkan betapa kuat dan baiknya Luffy selama ini terhadapnya. _

"Apa… apa tidak ada jalan lain, Luffy?" Hancock menatap Luffy setengah putus asa. Ini salahnya yang terus memaksa Luffy untuk menuruti kemauannya. Ia yang egois dan sok pahlawan, dan akhirnya membuat Luffy dan dirinya berada dalam kesulitan yang amat sangat. "Tidak adakah yang bisa kita lakukan?"

"Bila kita kabur mereka akan langsung menyerang akademi." Luffy berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh. Hancock kembali merona mendengar hal itu. Luffynya memang pahlawan.

"Oh, Luffy…" Hancock mendesah penuh kekaguman. "Kau memang hebat!"

Kedua mata Luffy langsung berbentuk daging. "Bahaya kalau persediaan dagingku mereka hancurkan!"

Para vampir, seperti dugaan Luffy, mulai bergerak ke arah Asrama Akademi. Kecepatan mereka luar biasa. Luffy mendadak meraung keras, lalu loncat dari pohon ke bawah.

"LUFFYYYYY!" Hancock berteriak saat tubuh Luffy berdebam dengan keras di atas tanah. "LUUFFYY!"

Luffy tersenyum dan memeluk Hancock. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Hancock!"

"Jangan mati, Luffy!" Hancock menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sendu. Hatinya terasa teriris melihat Luffy akan mengorbankan dirinya demi kedamaian teman-teman dan dirinya. Ah, andai saja dirinya dapat mengulang waktu. Hancock berteriak tertahan. "Jangan mati, ya?"

"Aku takkan mati sebelum membawamu ke Dunia Kegelapan!"

Luffy tersenyum lebar, lalu berlari mengejar para vampir itu. Bayangannya cepat menghilang disapu gelapnya malam. Hancock nyaris pingsan mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari Luffy. Dadanya berdebar seperti drum yang kesetananan. _Apa itu tadi lamaran?_

**.**

**.**

Para penghuni asrama berteriak histeris dan berusaha mengunci kamar mereka dengan susah payah saat melihat serombongan vampir yang memasuki lorong Asrama Akademi Kuja. Mereka terlalu takut untuk melarikan diri, dan tidak ada jaminan bahwa mereka akan selamat bila berlari ke luar sana. Sudah terlalu banyak korban berjatuhan, mati kehabisan darah.

"VAMPIRRRRRR!" Beladonna berteriak dan langsung kembali ke kamarnya. "Cepat sembunyi, selamatkan dirimu, Margaret!"

Tapi Margaret hanya diam saja dan tertawa pelan. "Kau saja yang bersembunyi, Belladonna."

"Kau gila!" Belladonna berteriak sebelum tiga vampir datang dan mengejarnya. Dengan tangkas gadis itu berlari ke atap, berharap para monster itu takkan menemukannya di atas sana.

"Nenek Nyon! Nenek Nyon! Ada serangan vampir di aula asrama!" Enishida menangis ketakutan. Sebelah lengannya menutupi lehernya yang berlumuran darah. "Aku sudah menelepon polisi, tapi entah di mana mereka!"

"LAARIIII!" serentak seluruh penghuni asrama berhamburan keluar, diikuti oleh para vampir haus darah yang tak takut oleh apapun. "BAHAYA!"

"VAMPIRRRRRR!"

"SELAMATKAN DIRIMU!"

Luffy bersusah payah menghabisi mereka, namun mereka terlalu banyak, bahkan sangat banyak. "Kenapa jumlah mereka tidak habis-habis ya?"

"Kami ini bukan vampir biasa, bodoh!" lawannya berbicara. "Mati kau!"

"Gyaaaahhh!"

Perlahan Luffy mulai kehabisan energi dan kembali ke wujud manusianya. Ia pasrah saat sesosok vampir meraih tubuhnya dan menghempaskannya ke tembok dengan kencang. Dengan langkah terseok-seok ia berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga. Gawat, ia sudah terlalu lapar untuk berkelahi.

"MANUSIA SERIGALA BUSUK, KAU HARUS MEMBAYAR SEMUANYA!" sesosok vampir berteriak marah sambil berlari ke arah Luffy. "MATILAH KAUUU!"

Mendadak Zoro muncul dan berusaha memotong tubuh vampir itu. Meskipun usahanya gagal dan pedangnya patah menjadi dua bagian, tapi ia sudah memberikan waktu yang cukup untuk Luffy agar meloloskan diri.

"Terima kasih… aku makan dulu, ya…" Luffy langsung berlari sempoyongan ke arah dapur. Ia tidak bisa membuang waktu lagi. Daging mentah pun boleh asalkan dapat dimakan. Apapun boleh, pikirnya.

Sanji menatap para vampir itu dengan heran. Ada yang aneh dengan para vampir itu. "Mereka bukan bangsaku! Mereka vampir yang sangat berbeda!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Zoro bersusah payah menahan serangan bertubi-tubi dari makhluk menjijikan itu. Ia ingin sekali menghantam Sanji yang hanya diam mematung di sana. "Cepat habisi mereka! Tunggu apa lagi!"

"Tidak usah kau perintahkan aku sudah pasti menghabisi mereka!" Sanji berteriak maju dan menendang kepala vampir-vampir itu sampai copot. Herannya, mereka mampu beregenerasi, bahkan semakin banyak jumlahnya. Setiap ia menghabisi satu vampir, maka akan muncul lima vampir baru. Sanji mendesis keras. Ia sulit mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. "Gila!"

"MUSNAH!" Zoro menyiramkan air suci, namun tidak ada reaksi. Para vampir itu menertawakannya. "VAMPIR APA INI, ALIS KERITING!"

"MEREKA VAMPIR BUATAN!" Sanji membalas dengan suara parau. Ia heran juga, _bagaimana cara membunuh mereka?_

Mendadak asap keperakan muncul di ujung koridor sana. Pemuda berumur 19 tahun dengan telinga serigala dan mata merah menyala muncul sambil tersenyum senang. Ekspesi kegilaan jelas tampak di wajahnya. "DAGINGGGG!"

Sanji dan Zoro langsung menjatuhkan dagu mereka ke lantai. _Makhluk apa lagi itu?_

Dengan kekuatan super, Luffy mulai menebas para vampir itu dan mencabik-cabik mereka tanpa ampun. Tenaga pemuda itu kuat bukan main, sekali hantam para vampir itu langsung terjatuh dan hancur tanpa bekas. Sanji tiba-tiba menyadari siapa sebenarnya Luffy, Pewaris Kerajaan Manusia Serigala yang legendaris. Nyaris 900 tahun lalu semua suku di Dunia Kegelapan terbunuh gara-gara Luffy lepas kendali. Semua gara-gara daging mentah.

Harusnya ada larangan manusia serigala memakan daging mentah.

Dengan cepat, Sanji bersembunyi di belakang Zoro. Zoro heran dengan reaksi Sanji, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. _Pemuda yang selalu bersama gadis manja itu bukan manusia? Makhluk macam apa dia? Berbahaya atau… _

"Manusia serigala," desis Sanji. "Manusia serigala legendaris."

"Apa maksudmu?" Zoro heran. "Bagaimana bisa ada manusia serigala di sini? Apa dia di pihak kita?"

"Kau pikir aku tahu jawabannya?"

Dalam waktu singkat semua vampir buatan itu musnah seketika. Sanji dan Zoro menelan ludah kelu saat mendadak Luffy mulai mendekati mereka berdua. Keduanya langsung memasang kuda-kuda. Meskipun mereka tidak mungkin menang, tapi setidaknya mereka berusaha. _Sial, matilah kita!_

Mendadak Luffy terjatuh karena lemas.

"Daging…" desisnya pelan. Kedua matanya kembali normal dan wujudnya kembali seperti manusia biasa. Bertarung habis-habisan seperti tadi telah menguras semua energinya. Tak apalah, yang penting Hancock tidak lagi khawatir mengenai keselamatan penghuni Akademi Kuja. Perutnya kembali berbunyi keras, meminta diisi. "Dagingg…"

Di tengah rasa kelaparan yang sulit tertahankan itu, tercium aroma menyenangkan yang sangat dikenalnya dari arah depan. Dilihatnya Hancock yang tersenyum malu-malu ke arahnya. Wajah perempuan itu memerah saat pandangan mereka beradu. Luffy tersenyum sangat lebar saat Hancock beranjak mendekati dirinya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bisa mengatasi semuanya, Luffy." Hancock tersipu-sipu seraya malu-malu memandangnya. "Kau benar-benar luar biasa."

"Shishishi…" Luffy tertawa. "Yang penting kau aman."

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh soal membawaku ke… ehmm… ke duniamu?" Hancock dapat merasakan wajahnya seperti terbakar saat menanyakan hal itu. Rasanya jantungnya meloncat keluar dari dadanya. "Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

Luffy mengangguk ringan. "Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya? Bisa kau siapkan dag…"

kalimatnya tidak selesai.

Hancock langsung menerkam dan mencium pangerannya yang tersayang, yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dan seisi Akademi Kuja. Tidak dipedulikan lagi apa-apa di sekelilingnya, termasuk semua penghuni asrama yang terluka dan sekarat akibat serangan vampir. Tidak dipedulikannya juga decakan kekaguman atau kekagetan yang berlebihan dari para pengikutnya, atau pun apa saja. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Luffy. Ya, hanya Luffy seorang.

Luffy tadinya ingin menghentikan Hancock sebelum menyadari bahwa ciuman gadis itu sama enaknya dengan daging. Tidak mengenyangkan, tapi benar-benar enak. Sudahlah tidak ada salahnya, pikirnya santai lalu merengkuh Hancock lebih erat lagi.

"Oh, Luffy…"

"Syukurlah…" Nenek Nyon yang menyaksikan semua itu bernapas lega. Akademi Kuja telah terselamatkan, semua berkat manusia serigala satu itu. Untunglah keputusannya tepat dengan menyuruh Hancock memanggil Yang Mulia Luffy dari dunia bawah sana. Ya, semua telah selesai, bukan?

**.**

**.**

Sanji menemani Zoro ke rumah sakit siang itu. Selain mengobati luka-luka Zoro yang parah, ia juga ingin melihat istri Zoro yang tengah kritis akibat serangan para vampir buatan. Zoro sudah memasrahkan semuanya, dan tidak lagi berharap banyak. Sanji tahu betapa Zoro amat mencintai istrinya saat menyaksikan Zoro yang menatap Robin di ruang Unit Gawat Darurat. Kedua mata gelap yang biasa menatapnya dengan penuh dendam itu kini terlihat sangat tertekan dan sengsara.

"Aku turut menyesal." Sanji berkata lirih seraya menepuk pundak Zoro. "Menangislah bila kau ingin menangis, tidak usah ditahan."

"Bajingan, memangnya siapa yang mau menangis, hah?"

Sanji hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia terlalu letih untuk berdebat. "Dilihat dari kondisinya, ia hanya bisa bertahan beberapa jam lagi."

Zoro tersenyum pedih. Ia menatap Sanji dengan tajam, seakan tatapannya mampu mengutarakan semua kesedihannya. Betapa ia takut Robin meninggalkannya. Betapa ia takut merindukan Robin. Rasanya dunianya sudah berakhir. Dunianya terasa hampa tanpa Robin, istrinya tercinta.

"Relakan saja."

"Vampir seperti kau mana tahu akan arti kehilangan."

"Benar, vampir sepertiku memang tidak tahu arti kehilangan…" Sanji menjawab dengan getir. Nyawanya yang abadi memang menjanjikan kehidupan yang indah tanpa perpisahan, namun perkataan Zoro tadi benar-benar menusuk dadanya. "Aku punya satu cara agar istrimu dapat selamat, tapi…"

Kedua mata itu kembali bersinar, seolah kembali menemukan cahaya dalam hidupnya.

"Benarkah?"

Namun mendadak Zoro terkesigap. Hatinya berdetak keras. Ia tahu. Ia mengerti. Dan ia pasrah. Perlahan Zoro mengangguk pelan. Apapun itu, asalkan Robin tercintanya dapat selamat.

"Kau bersedia?" sang pangeran vampir kembali bertanya. "Kau yakin?"

Zoro tersenyum miris. Mungkin setelah ini Robin akan amat sangat membenci dirinya, tapi ia tak sanggup berpisah dengan wanita itu. "Lakukanlah, tidak ada jalan lain bukan?"

Perlahan, amat perlahan, Sanji maju menghampiri Robin.

**.**

**.**

Margaret susah payah membuka pintu gerbang yang besar itu. Semua usahanya untuk mengambil alih Akademi Kuja telah mengalami kegagalan. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit saat ia kembali ke kastil mereka, kastil kekasihnya. Ruangan itu masih saja gelap seperti biasa. Mereka memang tidak menyukai cahaya. Cahaya matahari dunia manusia terlalu menyilaukan bagi mereka.

Ia telah gagal.

"Aku pulang." Margaret perlahan melepas sepatunya, lalu melemparkan dirinya di atas kursi panjang. Harapannya untuk menolong kekasihnya telah musnah. Tak lama sesosok siluet panjang hitam muncul dari balik pintu. Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum lirih. "Aku sudah pulang."

"Selamat datang." Pria bertopi putih dengan corak hitam itu menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang gelap, bagaikan kegelapan malam yang pekat. Kedua belah tangannya masih basah oleh darah, seperti biasa. Margaret menatapnya sejenak, sebelum membuang wajahnya ke samping.

"Aku sudah gagal, Law." Margaret menangis sedih. Air mata jatuh di wajahnya. "Aku sudah gagal mengambil alih Akademi Kuja, tidak kuduga bahwa manusia serigala itu mampu membunuh semuanya…"

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, kau telah banyak membantuku."

"Bunuh saja aku." Margaret masih menangis. "Aku ini tidak berguna bukan?"

Trafalgar Law perlahan membuka sarung tangannya dan berjalan ke arah Margaret. Ia ikut merebahkan dirinya bersama kekasihnya itu di atas kursi yang sama. Wajahnya penuh kegembiraan saat ia memeluk Margaret dari belakang. Pria itu berbisik penuh kemenangan. "Hentikanlah tangisanmu, Margie."

"Law?"

"Percobaan kita kini telah sukses, semua karenamu."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Panjang banget jadinya, padahal penginnya sih lebih pendek gitu. Habis kalau dibikin multi-chap bingung kapan updatenya, jadi sekali langsung tamat ajalah meski tidak menutup kemungkinan ada chapter duanya sih. Entah kenapa, selalu suka sama tokoh antagonis di sini, hahaha. **

**Yosh, kalau ada waktu silahkan berkomentar ya! ^^**


End file.
